Reunited
by cam408962
Summary: Bella went to Florida to live with her mom instead of rebelling after Edward left in New Moon. The Cullen's convince Edward to come back and he becomes a teacher. Bella is in college now and her teacher is not someone she would think. B/E
1. Falling

**NEW STORY TIME!!!!**

_Bella went to Florida to live with her mom instead of rebelling after Edward left in New Moon._

_ She doesn't date anymore. The Cullen's convince Edward to come back and he becomes a teacher._

_ Bella is in college now and her teacher is not someone she would expect._

_**Edward is a vampire as of right now. I may change it if the story doesn't turn out right...Jordan**_

**Bella's POV**

I hobbled to my next class. I was currently a student at Monroe University (fictional). I looked at my watch and I had only a few minutes to get across campus. Curse my horrible sense of balance that caused me to be on crutches! I would do anything for my truck, but it's in Forks. My mom didn't think it was safe, plus, I'm a freshman, and the campus doesn't allow freshmen to have cars. It sucks. I was 5 minutes late now and could finally see the door of the building. I was concentrating on getting to the door, that I didn't see the steps and fell flat on my face.

"Ow!" I cried. I pushed myself up and could feel the blood running down my knee. I sat on the ground feeling woozy. I hate blood. Luckily, I came prepared. I opened my purse and pulled out a band aid and a nifty Neo to go thingy. I squirted the stuff on my knee and stuck the band aid on. You could still see a huge scrape on my knee and lower arms, but they weren't bleeding. Now I was really late, but I can't just totally skip on the first day.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw other doors leading to other rooms and walked in the one that said, 'AP Biology.' I walked in while the teacher was taking roll. I heard him call my name three times before I could get in to say 'here.'

"Ok, so, no Isabella Swan," she said. That must have been a teacher's aid with how Young she looked.

I heard another door open, but I ignored it.

"No, I'm here, just had a bit of a dilemma if you can't tell," I said hobbling up the stairs.

I found an empty seat and found myself staring straight at the face of the teacher. He had a glare on his face, but as soon as he saw the crutches and the scrapes on my arms, his eyes softened and he chuckled a bit.

"Ok class, I am Professor Cullen," He said walking around the front of the room. "Today, we are going to introduce ourselves."

We started at the top. Darn me for sitting there.

I stood up with one crutch.

"My name is Bella Swan, call me Isabella, and I will sic my daddy on you, he is the Head of the Police Force in Forks...where my car is," I said sadly. "And something interesting, hmmm, you know how when you break a bone, it's really easy to break again?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's what happened to me. It started when I was a junior, I was living in Forks," I looked at 'Professor Cullen. He was glaring at me. He looked scared about what I was going to tell.

"And I ran away once. Well, my boyfriend at the time chased after me to tell me not to leave, and I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, adn fell down two flights of stairs and out a window, and broke my leg," I looked at Edward again. His face carried a huge sign of relief.

"Then two weeks ago, I fell out of my bed when I was sleeping, and my leg broke again. End of story," I sat down. "Oh, and I'm 19," I smiled.

"Interesting story, I'm from Forks as well," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you tell us about you," I asked.

"You already kno-," He stopped himself. "OK."

I smirked at him mess-up.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 24, I graduated high school at 16," He looked at me. I huffed and sat back in my chair.

We went through everyone elses introduction and still had an hour left in class. I learned one kid could apparently 'fly.' I was bored, so I stared biting my nails. I bit some off, and now it hurt though. I looked through my purse for anything that would stop it and came out with a nail file. I started filing away.

"Bella , what are you doing," Mr. Cullen asked annoyed.

"Filing my nails," I answered smart-alicky.

"Can you stop, it's distracting," He asked.

"I wouldn't think that would be distracting since you can hear what people are thinking," I mumbled. Of course his super sonic bat hearing would hear it.

"Ms Swan, can yuo stay after class," He ordered.

"Sure, Edward," I said smirking.

"Class, I know some of you may think that just because I am 24, that I can be taken advantage of," He said. "I am not one to be trifled with. Treat me like I'm a 50 year old wife of the superintendent."

"I had one of those before," I said.

"How'd you treat her," He asked.

"She yelled a lot, but she was my favorite teacher, I even taught her how to use her phone," I said.

"So, if I yell a lot you'll like me," He said looking at the class, but I knew he was talking to me. Instead of finishing his thought, he dismissed the class.

It was a mistake sitting at the top. Now I have stairs to go down. I made it about 1/3 of the way before I missed a step. Instead of rolling down the stairs and hitting the ground, I felt two cold arms snaked around my waist holding me up. I got the shivers. He could tell because he smiled.

"You can put me down," I said quietly.

"Naw, I think I'll carry you the rest of the way, can't have you falling again," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 500th time.

"Now, the only thing I wanted to tell you," he said setting me down on level ground. "Was that you really should pretend that nothing happened between us, at least in class."

"I know, I was just messing with ya, you face was so funny when I talked about falling down the stairs. You looked like you thought I was about to blow yuor secret," I laughed.

"Well, I was scared, I thought you were mad at me," He said looking down. "I broke my promise." He was referring to leaving me.

"I just wanna know why you did it," I said softly.

"Another time," He said. "I have another class soon."

"I holding you to it," I said turning to leave the room. "And, can I have Alice's number?"

"You know you'll get stuck shopping," He said.

"It's been 2 years, I've changed," I said. "Number."

"555-827-8993," this time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

**TRIVIA_____**

**What book was your favorite!!!**

**_So, this story came to me in a dream. Right when I woke up, I typed it into a note on my iPod so I wouldn't forget._**

**_R&R_**

**_Jordan  
_**


	2. Permissions

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I walked out of that class in a daze. I can't believe I just acted like nothing happened. I'm supposed to hate him and I was joking like we were old buddies. I looked at the number in my hand. It said Alice above it, but another was below it. It said Edward. I took my phone out and added the numbers. I was reluctant to add Edwards.

After I added the numbers, I texted Alice quickly. I was excited to talk to her again.

_Alice, it's Bella Swan. I got your number from Edward._

It was only a matter of seconds before I got a reply. It's very likely that she _saw_ me text her and already had the message ready though.

**AHHHHH!!!! wait...whered u see Edward??? he bought me a car to not _see _you, so I'm WAY out of the loop!**

Apparently she didn't see me. Stupid vampire speed...

_He's my Biology teacher...i was rude to him, and had to stay after class_, _but with my broken leg, i tripped and fell 1 flight of stairs, er, well, i would've. he caught me..._

This is when I wish she had been _seeing _me this whole time. Alice is the person who needs to know everything. Including what I was wearing, and if I matched.

**i knew he was gonna be a teacher, but urs??? howd u break ur leg?**

Ok, that's it...

_Had a nightmare, fell out of bed. Same leg as b4, so it probly wouldnt have broken if not...I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BEGIN 'SEEING' ME AGAIN_

Ha, now I don't have to tell her everything.

**lol, ok, so, tomorrow, Edward is making you stay after school again, said you were rude, but thats not why. sry 'bout ur leg!**

After I read that, I got all fuzzy inside. I want to see her...

_Where do you live?!?!?_

**We live in a house by the woods near the college...Edward picked it...something about an overabundance of mountain lions??? **

I smiled, she doesn't live far.

_Directions?_

**From the college, which is where you are :)...go down to the red river and follow the current. u, being as observant as u are will miss the house though, so just follow the river and i'll meet u soon!!! can't wait!**

I looked for the river and saw a sign pointing to it. I followed the sign and the river wasn't exactly a river, more like a cliff with a tiny blue squiggly line about 30ft. down. I gulped before realizing I had jumped that far before. After I went cliff diving, my dad decided I needed to see some sun, and friendlier waters where I could cliff dive without getting a concussion, so he sent me to Jacksonville.

I didn't know which way the current went, so I just guessed. The penny, heads for left, tails for right, told me to go right, so I did. I had been walking five minutes and no sign of Alice. Although, five minutes on crutches didn't get me too far. I was hobbling along and knowing me, the person who could trip over a ladybug, I tripped over a ladybug. Instead of hitting the ground, one again, I felt a pair of cool arms encircle my waist. I looked up into his face and smiled a bit.

"I seem to be spending quite a bit of time here today," I smiled.

"Where? In my arms," he asked. I felt myself turning red.

"Don't worry, you're just vertically challenged," He joked.

"I'm not that short!," I protested.

"I meant that in the sense that you can't remain vertical," He laughed. My face was burning.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked walking in the direction I was going.

"I was going to vis-," I started.

"BELLA!!!," I heard a loud, excited voice scream. "I see you ran into a small complication."

I looked and saw Alice running over. "Alice!" I yelled gaily struggling to get down. I think the big black boot on my foot hit Edward a few times, but he can't feel it, so oh, well.

"Edward, put me down," I tried prying his fingers off my waist. "Please."

"Fine," He said smiling. If only I could read his mind, I could see what he was really thinking.

**EPOV**

I don't want to put her down. I let go once, and it was the biggest mistake ever. When I saw her in class today, I wanted so badly to go kiss her and tell her I was sorry.

"Please," She said.

I smiled reluctantly and set her on solid ground.

"Don't fall again, solid ground doesn't seem to do you much grace," I joked wishing she was still in my arms.

I looked at Alice and she looked to be in a trance-like state. She was having a vision. She shook out of it quickly though and smiled at Bella and I.

"Alice, what did you see," I asked.

"Nothing of any importance at the moment," She smiled.

"Alice!" I demanded.

"How do you know it'll even come true, half the stuff I see doesn't. When you left, I saw Bella marrying Jacob, saw her depressed and trying to kill herself, and I saw her in Italy saving you from dying," She said angrily. "And NONE of that stuff happened."

Wow, I guess vampires have PMS...

"Alice, please, if it's anything like that," I begged.

"It's not, it's good, but I'm afraid it might make Bella more reluctant," She said careful about what she said.

Wait, I can read her mind!

_I can't tell them that I saw them getting marri---EDWARD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

I heard all I needed to. I felt a huge smile on my face and looked at Bella. The frustrated look on her face was priceless.

"AHH, am I the only one who doesn't even get to cheat to find out what's going on," she yelled exasperated.

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

"And Alice, I thought I told you to stop looking up stuff about Bella," I raised my eyebrow.

"She gave me permission to forevermore," Alice smiled.

"Prove it," I challenged.

She took out her phone and showed me the text. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you win, this time," I said.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly yelped.

"Alice," Bella mocked her.

"Let's go SHOPPING!," she screamed jumping up and down.

**BPOV**

I sighed.

"Alice, I'm in college, I have to save my money, I cant afford to go shopping," I groaned.

"Bella, do you not remember me," she asked appalled. "Even in Forks, I bought all your clothes."

"No you didn't," I reminded her.

"Yes, I did. With my ability, I was able to get you bank info, and when you thought Charlie was adding money, it was me!" she jumped in glee.

"Alice," I griped. "I hate when people buy me stuff."

"Well, I love when I buy people stuff, so let's go," she said pulling my arm lightly.

I didn't budge.

"Bella, just remember, I can pick you up," She said. I sighed and followed after her looking back at Edward and making the shoot-me sign. He took his phone out and made the motion of texting. I gave him a thumbs up.

I looked at Alice's car. It was a yellow Porsche.

She pushed me in and before I could even buckle, sped off down the driveway.

**A/N**

**Just remember with Alice's Porsche, after Bella went to Florida, everything else changed, so no Italy, so no grand theft auto, it was just a car she wanted.**

**TRIVIA**

**What is your least favorite part of the series?  
**


	3. A Date?

**I'm back!**

**Chapter 3  
**

**BPOV**

"Alice! I wanted to see Carlisle and Esme," I protested.

"Later," she rolled her eyes.

"Please! I will sic Emmett on you if this takes more than 2 hours," I threatened.

"Whatever," she smiled.

I slouched down in the seat and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

I was about to text Edward.

"Sit up straight. I just saw you as a 80-year-old. You had a hump back. You can still change that," she said warningly.

I don't know why, but a part of me was disappointed that she saw me as an old lady. That meant the way things were going now, me and Edward weren't going to be together. But, I told myself, I don't like him. I shouldn't feel sad.

"Oh, and there were about 15 cats around your feet, so I would suggest you make sure you have a life when your that old. I mean, seriously, I can not see you as a cat lady," she went off on one of the rants that usually follow a vision about me. Telling me I needed to stop this, fix that, say such-and-such, to avoid what she saw.

I heard her stop talking as we approached the mall. I got my phone and opened a new message to Edward.

**Apparently I'm gonna be an 80 year-old humpbacked cat woman when I grow up :D**

I sent it too him smiling. He's probably going to yell at Alice for making me 'worry' about my future. Apparently I'm only supposed to know the life threatening stuff and even then they're reluctant to tell me stuff.

_What did Alice see_

He replied a few moments later.

**That I was gonna be an 80 year-old cat lady...**

I mean, from my first message wasn't it obvious what she saw?

_That makes sense. so how is shopping?_

**We just got here...**

_Fun_

**I think we should all go paintballing next week!**

_That was random_

**So, It'll be fun!**

_We'd kill you!_

**No, the guns all shoot at the same rate. Can't hurt me anymore that the usual person...now you on the other hand wouldn't feel a thing.**

_Actually we can feel pain...it just feels like a stubbed toe though. And only for about 5 minutes._

**Let's go paintballing!**

_Alright...I'll talk to everyone else._

**Awesome! well, i gotta go. Alice is looking at heels, and i think they're in my size...DANGER ALERT!**

_Bye Bells_

"So, what did my darling brother have to say?" Alice asked me.

"We're going paintballing next week," I said.

"Isn't that when people shoot each other for fun," she asked skeptical.

"They shoot paint filled capsules, nothing painful," I shrugged. "At least not for you."

"Ok, I guess we're going to play paint ball next week," she said switching her gaze back to the stilettos. "You wear a 7, right?"

"Um, yea," I said.

"Try these on," she ordered, thrusting a box into my arms.

I opened the box and I swear there were 4-inch heels inside.

"Alice, are you crazy?" I asked. "I can barely walk on flats and you expect me to wear _these_," I asked annoyed.

"Good point," she said thinking. "How about these." She handed me another box.

"Alice, 1-inch will not make much of a difference," I told her frustrated.

"Fine, let's go to the clothes," she said walking toward them. Halfway there, she just stopped though. I looked at her face and she had a blank look. A few moments after, she snapped out of it though.

"Alice, what did you see," I wondered.

"Nothing life threatening," she smiled brightly. I could tell she was hiding something though.

"Alice," I pleaded.

"No, come on, we have to go find you something cute," she begged.

"Why, did you see me on a date or something," I asked.

"Or something," she said. "Well, I guess you would consider it a date, but I'm not telling you who it's with."

"Ugh, Alice, you are so stubborn..." I whined.

The rest of the shopping trip was spent with me begging to know who I was apparently going out with. We did find a cute sundress though.

I spent the car ride to the Cullen's in silent. I was hoping Edward knew something about what Alice saw.

He didn't though. Or, if he did, he didn't let me know. He probably did though considering he could read minds.

"Bella, how nice to see you again!" Carlisle's velvety voice filled the entryway.

"Carlisle, I'm so happy to see you guys again too," I smiled genuinely.

Immediately I felt a pair of muscular arms grab me from behind.

"Hey Emmett," I laughed.

"Bella, what's crackin' homeskilletbiscut?" he said all gangsta.

"Emmett, I don't think the gangsta look is for you," I said raising my eyebrow.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," he pouted.

"So, are you going paintballling with us next week," I asked him.

"I watched that on ESPN the other day. It was intense!" he yelled. "I'm definitely in."

"Ditto," I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Rosalie," I said smiling.

"I missed seeing you all the time," she said sincerely.

"Yea, I guess in a way I missed you too," I said thinking.

"So, you're going paintballing," I asked.

"Yea, if Emmett thinks it looks fun, then I have to go," she explained. "Apparently the only good sports are the ones he likes, so if he likes paintball, it must be pretty cool."

"It's pretty fun," I said. "But you know what's not fun, when Alice has a vision of you going on a date with someone but won't tell you who it is!"

"Bella, I know who it is, but you can't know yet. He wants it perfect," Edward told me. "I read his mind, he's asking you within the next week."

"Urghhh! Fine. Leave me in the dark as always," I whined.

"Sorry, you can't know," Alice said.

"Fine, I get it, let's go do something," I said.

"We can watch horror movies," Emmett suggested.

"Fine with me," I said.

Long story short, I ended up in Edward's chest, and Emmett ended up in Rosalie's. And not just because he felt like it...the pillow didn't block out enough sound. He could only cover half his face.

**TRIVIA  
**

**Which character are you most like?  
**


	4. Paintball and Dudes

**Yo yo yo, I made a new account for my Hannah Montana story because I didn't want it to get deleted and suspend this account again, so if it's your genre, go check it out. The penname is newswriterchic and it's the only story under there.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I searched through my closet for a long sleeve shirt and a jacket that I didn't mind ruining. Today was paintball day, and the last day for the 'mystery person' to ask me out. Edward said he would ask me within the week.

I found a green jacket in the very back of my closet that was splattered with green. I smiled feeling overcome with memories. This was the jacket I wore my first time paintballing. I wasn't very good then, I'm a tad bit better now. I can actually run and shoot at the same time now!

I pulled my long sleeved shirt over my T-Shirt and zipped my old jacket up on top. I looked longingly at my North Face jacket, but that is most defiantly NOT a jacket used for paintballing.

I laced up my tennis shoes and walked downstairs where everyone else was waiting for me. They were dressed like it was summer time. Had we been anywhere but Forks, I would've worried about the sun, but considering we live under constant cloud cover, I wasn't too worried.

"Hey, you ready to die!" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Please, y'all have never played paintball in your lives, I am an expert." I told him smugly.

"Please, anything with a trigger can't be _that _difficult to figure out." It was his turn to roll his eyes now.

"Well, let's get going!" Jasper said gaily.

I laughed and went to my truck. Against Edward's many protests, I finally convinced him that I needed to drive my truck. They didn't have a clue where the Field of Honor was. And quite frankly, neither did I. But I could figure it out. I did manage to get there though, after stopping at a gas station for directions only to find out it was across the street.

We parked our cars in the lot and headed in to the store. I pulled out my membership card and the guys went over to fill out the form to get one. I looked out the window and saw that a game was already going on.

"Ok, here are your guns. Make sure to leave the cap in at all times other than when in the safety netting..." Tom, the owner said. He went over all the rules for the newbies.

I just wanted to get out there and shoot people!

Sooner than I realized, we were walking outside the field. The previous game had just ended so we got right in. Alice, Emmett, and I were on the orange team along with Dudes 1 & 2. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the blue team with Dudes 3 & 4.

"Get the yellow flag," Dude 1 told Alice. She was the smallest, so she could go without being seen.

"And don't run too fast," I told her. I could tell the dudes thought I was crazy to have told her this. "We don't want you getting overheated again," I added smoothly.

I heard the siren go off and I sprinted toward the first barrier. I saw Jasper poking his head up though one of the holes and I aimed and fired. I heard him yelp in surprise more than pain as the paintball made direct contact with his jawbone. He got up dejectedly and walked back into the store to get cleaned off.

I'm not going to lie, I felt bad for nailing him in the face, but it was refreshing at the same time. He liked to make fun of me.

I saw Rosalie making a break for the flag and I lifted my gun and shot a few balls at her. She made this dramatic gesture grasping her leg where I hit her as she fell to the ground. I could tell she was trying extra hard to act human.

I smirked as she stood and walked back to Jasper. Now it was Team Orange against Edward, and the Dudes 3 & 4. We could take them.

I saw Alice slinking from barrier to barrier unnoticed keeping her gun at the ready. She was one away when Edward spotted her. He snuck up behind her and nailed her in the back. She looked at him, make a hand gesture, and walked to the back.

I stayed hidden behind me blocker and waited for Edward to turn his back before I pulled the trigger. I saw a splat of blue on his back and I looked at the back. The Blue Dudes were back there. I ran and tugged on the flag and smiled in victory as the siren went off again, signaling the end of the game.

I ran to the back with a grin.

"Thought you were going to win?" I asked Edward.

"No, I would have found a way to let you win," he said gentlemanly.

"No fair. We have to come play again. And you can't let me win!" I pouted.

"Well, not next week," he said looking at me. "I was kind of hoping I would have plans."

"What kind of plans," I asked.

"I was kind of hoping I would have a date, but I still have to ask the girl," he shrugged.

A part of me felt dead at the sound of Edward going on a date.

"Oh," my voice squeaked. "Sounds fun."

"Bella," he said reading my mind. "How could you think for a second I would ever go on a date with anyone but you? If you'll say yes, that is."

"Are you asking me out?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I would consider this asking you out," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yea, I would too...Yea," I mumbled.

"Was that your answer?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yea. My answer is yes," I smiled.

His face broke out in the biggest crooked grin I had seen in quite a long time, and I loved it.

**TRIVIA**

**What color was Bella's bedspread?  
**


	5. YO

**Hey, I am working on another chapter.**

**But right now, I'm telling you about the community that I made. It is called "The Best Bella Getting Pregnant Stories"**

**Go subscribe. I read each story before adding it, and I love them all.**

**Jordan  
**


End file.
